


A Cowboy's Tale

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack, Sad with a Happy Ending, inside joke, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: A Cowboy and their hat
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A Cowboy's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an inside joke lol

Cowboy stood under a lone tree, using it for shade under the blistering sun which left them sweating more than a whore in a church, their skin covered in a thin shin and their shirt stuck uncomfortably. Beside them was their steed, a nimble Nakota, blue coat with a long mane, who too relished in the cover from the glaring sun. Thankfully a small stream ran nearby offering water to both of them and letting them cool down. The Cowboy lifted their hat off to wipe their brow and sighed, dropping the brown hat onto the saddle they had stripped from their horse.

They loved that hat loads, it had accompanied the cowboy through their many adventures as they traversed the open plains and wild woods and dry deserts. It was like their good luck symbol, things always seemed to go right when they wore it so it stayed upon their head almost all the time. It was almost like their companion as the cowboy had no family, no spouse, no children, not even a dog to keep them company. Just them, the horse, and the hat. It was all they needed.

Sipping on some refreshing water, the cowboy shut their eyes and fell into a dose. They had earned the rest, spending the day fishing and then journeying to find somewhere new to settle down. Only, their rest didn't last long as their horse started to shuffle about, hooves thudding against the floor as it sensed something the cowboy couldn't see once they opened their eyes. They tried to soothe their mount, hand gently touching its nose and patting its neck, cooing to it. It didn't help much and soon enough the thing that was spoiling the cow boy's horse made itself known.

A dust storm.

The cowboy cursed under their breath, only just having enough time to set up their tent and tie their horse to the tree. Safe inside the tent, the cowboy now had to wait out this work before they could even think about continuing their journey. They could hear the winds just outside, the canvas of the tent wobbling but holding steady around them. 

At some point, the cowboy fell asleep, exhaustion after their busy day taking over. It helped them pass the time, sleeping right through the dust storm and waking to a clear day and birds singing.

They crawled out, smiling to themself as they stood, stretched, and rubbed their eyes. It was only after they had groomed their horse, saddle on, and ready to leave did the cowboy notice.

Their hat was missing.

In a haste, the cowboy looked for it. They searched around the floor, circling the tent and checking inside just in case, then they looked around the tree and in its few branches, hoping maybe it got caught there but not finding it. They let out an upset huff, feeling almost lost without their hat.

The cowboy knew they had to find it so they climbed upon their steed once everything was packed away and secured, setting off hoping in the right direction. They chewed nervously on their lip as they took a steady pace, already missing the item and having the sun shine in their eyes.

They traveled for a while, stopping at town and village, ranch and farm but over time the cowboy began to lose hope, sure their hat was gone forever thanks to the dust storm and their forgetful nature. It left them feeling glum and uninspired to continue their journey but they kept moving anyway, needing to stop by the closest town anyway to stock up on supplies and now buy a new hat.

Dropping from the saddle and kicking up dirty and they moved, the cowboy hitched their horse to a post and trudged their way to the general store. They skipped any joyful small talk the cowboy would typically engage in and they didn't bother to detour to the saloon for a quick drink. They weren't in the mood.

They stood before the tailors, ready to buy a new hat, when something caught their eye and they turned. Barreling down the road and guided by the wind was something they thought they would never see again.

It was their hat.

It stood at his feet almost like an obedient dog, waiting for the cowboy to lift it up and place it back on their head. They dusted it off first then placed it where it belonged with a great smile.

The cowboy was reunited with their hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
